Harvest moon Love hurts
by xxBetterspinxx
Summary: Chelsea's on a journey to travel the world and runaway from her violent along with a more personal reason,to find her twin brother Cliff,who Ran away when she was still in her mother's stomach.While on her voyage,the ship she was on gets e hits her head hard and gets Amnesia,she awakes on sunshine islands,filled with new friends,love triangles.What is her future?
1. Chapter 1, Lost and Found

**Chapter 1, Lost and found **** Chelsea P.O.V**

I awake to the sight of the bright sun, filling my face with warmth, and burning my eyesight. "What happened?" is what I ask myself, but I can't remember a thing, all I know is the throbbing pain, that's coming from my brain. I look around and see a tomboyish girl around my age with short hot pink hair, and a boy that seems to be her brother, same hair but shorter, with glasses. Looks a bit wimpy. I then see a middle aged woman with bright pink hair, and an elderly man with a cane too.

"Rise and shine, glad your okay Missy, we had this young man give you CPR. If it weren't for him, I don't think you would have been waking up point blank." The old man said while pointing out a tan guy with a purple bandana, a shark tooth necklace, and beautiful dark curly hair. He waved hello. "What's your name Missy?" the old man continued. I sat up and grabbed my head, "Um... Ch... Ch... Chelsea?" I say, convoluted, unsure of my answer. "Chelsea. I think." I repeated. "Oh no, boys and girls, I think we might have a case of amnesia." Everyone's facial expression changed from kind, to a look of slight disappointment, almost like pity. "Let me properly introduce myself, I'm Taro, this is my daughter Felicia, and her two kids Natalie, and Elliot. Welcome to sunshine Islands" Nice to meet you" the three say in unison. "this is Denny, the one who helped save you." "Hi," he says in a charming melody, And a bright smile. "Well. Lets get you all washed up and into some new pairs of clothing. You could catch a cold darling. We found your luggage too, but everything's wet and probably ruined, we'll let you scan through just in case, in the mean time. You can borrow some of Natalie's clothes." Felicia chirped. They help me up as we traveled to Taro's house. I come to realize that I've been lost. And Finally found. Who am I? Who was I? Am .. I.. Forever stuck this way? A stranger to myself. For now the answers to my questions remain a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2) A new Beginning

**Chapter 2.) A new beginning, and a peeking future Chelsea P.O.V**

**Author's note: Hey everyone! If you're viewing my Fanficts, thank you so very much! Also please comment and review my stories, I'd like you to hear your opinions very much. I appreciate that you're reading, in this chapter, Chelsea and Mark become close friends. A little bit of romance in this chapter too. Mark X Chelsea, in my next chapter I'm thinking of doing Chelsea X Denny, so stay tuned please! ^-^ 3**

After taking a shower, and trying on some of Natalie's clothes, she took me out to meet the rest of the residents. Everyone seemed very kind, and welcoming. Julia and I are already great friends, so are Lilly Sabrina, Lanna, and Natalie too. They really seem to like me, but maybe it's just me. We make our last stop, at the sunshine ranch. When the door opened, out came a handsome bright skinned blond guy, with a blue hat he wore backwards, brown jacket, a red bandana rapped around his neck, and lovely nature-like green eyes. "hey Nat, what brings you here?" he asked, as he look at me for a second or two, and then continued. "whose this?" he asked, still gazing into my deep blue sea eyes. "This, is Chelsea, she was found floating unconscious on top of her luggage by shore, odds are, she was involved in that big shipwreck that's all over the news, SENA I think it was called, anyways, she's staying on the islands, for a while until she gets her memory back, so mean while I thought I should introduce her to the rest of her temporary neighbors." Natalie explained. "So, you have amnesia." he paused, his face turned into the facial expressions everyone else had been turning to after they heard that I was on a shipwreck and had amnesia. The look of pity. It makes me feel uncomfortable, it makes me feel like I'm just a person that everyone has to go easy on just because of a stupid shipwreck and lack of memory, sometimes I just feel like telling Natalie to just leave that part out, then again, she saved me from having to try explaining myself, either way there was no dodging it, unless I lied, but what use would that be, she and the rest of her family knows the truth, and if I lied, they're witnesses so everyone would know I lied. "Hmm... I'm Mark, I run this ranch, please stop by anytime you'd like, okay?" some how his smile made me feel better, somehow it made me forget how uncomfortable and irritated I was from the looks of sympathy everyone had when they heard my story. I suddenly felt relaxed, secure. Was it his kindness? No, everyone else is kind here (Vaughn not so much) and I didn't feel this way. What could it be? I'm not sure, but hopefully soon I'll find out. "Thanks, I will." I smiled. "No problem, here," He took out a black marker and grabbed my hand. I slightly blushed. He was writing on it. "here's my cell, call me if you need anything K?" he grinned. "Okay then, lets get going Chels, some friends of mine have invited me out to eat, and I'm taking you with me." Natalie says as we leave the Ranch.

After about 15 minutes, we arrive at Halia's Diner. Sabrina, Julia, Lily, and Lanna were all waiting for us at a table. We joined them. "Hi guys, what took you so long, I'm starving." Lily said in a moody tone. "Don't mind her, she's just cranky, her plan to make Will finally fall for her didn't work out." said Lanna. "what was the plan?" Natalie asked, while Lilly blushed. "She was going to try to bond with his horse, and then make it follow her making Will follow her too, and then she was going to flirt with him. Then he would realize that she's the one for him, and even the horse thinks so too." Lanna continued. "what went wrong?" Natalie Grinned. "The stupid horse peed on me in front of Will!" Lily raised her voice. Natalie snorted, and the rest giggled, but I simply just smirk. I'm haven't known them long enough to laugh. It'd be too rude I guess. "Shut up guys, your supposed to be my friends, at least Chelsea's not laughing." Lily pouted. "you're right we are friends, and sometimes friends are honest and laugh at each other when their friends make silly decisions." Julia grinned. "You have to admit Lily, that really wasn't your most brightest plan. You know you could have just asked me to help you out, Will is my cousin, I know a lot more about him then you do" Sabrina sighed. "Really? You mean it? You'll help me win Will's heart?" Lily's eyes lit up. "Yes, only if you promise you won't hurt him in any way, and if you let me borrow a dress or something tomorrow." replied Sabrina. "Okay I promise." Lily looked like the happiest girl alive at the moment. "Hey, Bri. Why do you need a dress for tomorrow anyways." Natalie said filled with curiosity. Sabrina's face bloomed a shiny red and dense color. "Nothing I- I'm just meeting up with someone that's all." We all exchange looks. "Okay whose the guy?" Julia asked. "Oh I bet it's Mark," Lanna blurted. "Nah, it can't be, Mark hasn't really shown a real interest in someone ever since Jill." Natalie said. Jill?..."Okay I'll tell you, Just please keep it down okay." Sabrina whispers. We all quiet down with open ears. "it's... Vaughn." the table rumbled with shock, and gasps. "you, Like my cousin?" Julia's mouth dropped. "Please don't be mad or anything." Sabrina face turned to plead. "No-no I'm not mad, if anything I'm delighted, but I just can't see how you can stand him, I mean he actually has a way with women?" Julia asked. "He's not that bad, once he opens up, he's actually a pretty nice guy." Sabrina's voice sounded as if she were day dreaming. "I know that, mostly just family knows that. I'm surprised, Vaughn better treat you fairly or I swear I'll kick his ugly little behind." Julia said with a slight country girl accent. The table fills with laughter. "Just please don't say anything too anyone yet, we're trying to keep it on the down low for now. Especially from my dad, he's such a control freak." Control freak... suddenly the words give me a horrific vision, that disturbed my conscience. I see a women screaming at me, telling me to go to bed, I refused, as she hit me with a vase making my head bleed. It was then that I realized that it wasn't me she hit, it was a 6 year old me. It gave me chills. "Right Chelsea?" Lanna asked. I gasp for air, as I snapped back to reality. "hmm.. I'm sorry?" I reply. "Chelsea you seem shaky. And you're supper red, you okay?" Lily asked. "Yea, I'm fine, just a little warm that's all." I answer. "Dude you're sweating." said Natalie. "okay I think you should have some water sweetie. You're burning up." Julia called the waiter and asked for a glass of ice cold water. Once she came back, she handed me the drink and they all stared at me so that I'd drink it. So I did. I admit I did feel better. But my conscience still felt ill. "better?" Lanna asked. "Yea, thanks guys." I smiled, though inside I felt pain like no other. "Good. Okay so, Denny invited us to go the beach with him and some friends Wednesday at Noon, you in?" Continued Lanna. "I'm in" said Julia. "Me too." Lily smiled, "I guess I'll go." Natalie yawned. "I'm not busy." said Sabrina. "okay so then that leaves Chelsea, ya dig?" Natalie asked. "Sure, I guess.." I say. "Okay then, it's settled. Everyone bring bathing suits, we're going swimming too. Denny and I will catch some big ones and grill them. I predict we're having salmon fish!" Lanna squeals. "Okay, see you then. I'm beat I think I should be heading home. It's been a long day." Lily stretched. "Yea, I wasn't gonna say anything but, man am I tired. See you guys later, come on Chels." Natalie said as she got up from her chair. Everyone left and went their separate ways. As Natalie and I walked back to her house I can't help but remember what Natalie said about Mark and this girl named Jill. "Hey Nat?" "Huh?" she replied. "I was wondering, whose Jill?" I asked. "Jill? Oh that's the chick who broke Mark's heart, she broke up with him because she fell for some guy named Skye, it tore him apart." she said. Jill... somehow the name seems familiar... "Is he okay?" I said a bit concerned. "Mark? Oh Yea, that was three years ago, I think he's fine now." she assured. "Why you ask anyways?" I paused, and think for awhile, why did I ask? Hmm... "I'm not sure, I think it's because the name Jill kinda sounds familiar to me." I replied. "huh, that's weird." she said. "yeah I guess it is." I said. "anyways. What do you plan o n doing tomorrow? Cause I work tomorrow til 5:00 pm. So we can't really hang out. Until I get out of work of corse." Right I forgot, Natalie and Elliot work for collecting Shipment and stuff like that. "I don't know, I guess I'll just wander off a bit. "That's nice, You'll like it around here, lots of different things to do around here." she smiled, it wasn't long after that that we made it to her home.

I slept in the guest room. Still uncomfortable by the traumatizing images I saw tonight. It has yet to depart from my mind.

_**After that night:**_

after eating breakfast with Natalie's family, and showering. It was time to explore the islands alone. So I say my goodbyes and walked wherever my feet took me. I find myself back at Sunshine Ranch. Mark's Place, as I watched him caring for his animals and water his plants, I noticed that I couldn't find a way to approach him. What was I waiting for? I take a huge breath and walk over to him. "Hey," I said. He looked up at me, "Hi Chels" he grinned. Suddenly I find myself feeling more relaxed again. "Mind if I help?" I ask. "Hmm?" he said. "with farm work, mind if I help?" I specified. His face filled with joy. "Sure! Here come with me." he said as I followed him to the barn that held the cows and sheep inside. "This is Cherries. The youngest sheep on the ranch. What you do is gently brush her fur like this, and after that you, get her baby bottle of milk, filled with grains and nutrients, and feed it to her. Not too much at once or she'll choke. Want to try?" I'm nervous. What if I hurt the little precious thing. "Wow," I sighed with a smile. "what?" he asked. "you must trust me a lot to let me start off with such a delicate task. How do you know I won't make a mistake," I say a little defensively, though I wasn't quite sure what I was so defensive about. "you already answered your own question. It's because I trust you. Without thinking I trust you. Because I know you won't screw up," He told me as he handed me the bottle of milk, I take it and gently feed it to the little lamb. It was so cute, such a beautiful sight. I enjoyed every moment of it. We sat there in silence as Cherries finished every bit of it. "How did it feel?" he asked. "It felt... I can't really explain. It was just... Beautiful." I say still staring at the little lamb, somehow I felt as if the little lamb and I, had so much in common, sitting there, still growing. So much things left to experience in life. I lost my memory, and have no idea what I've accomplished in life. I need to accomplish things here while I'm still getting it back, "Well then that was really the last thing I needed to do so, I'm done with all my work. Why don't we go for a walk?" he asked while giving me a hand to stand up. "sure." I said. As we walked around the islands, we ended up at light house island. A marvelous view. There were fireflies all over the place. I learned a lot about him today. "hey Chelsea?... I don't mean to pry or anything but, how's it like not having any memory what so ever?" I stopped to think for a moment. "Well, it's like... it's kinda like being alone. It's lonely, you have no idea who you are, or where you come from, it's like being a stranger to yourself. It's like being lost. I feel... isolated somehow you know?" I say as I gaze into the sky, painted with faded stars and sunset. I gazed so hard as if though my sight could pierce it. he nodded. "I'm sorry." I look back at him "For what?" I ask. "Sorry that I asked, and because you feel that way, must be hard not knowing who you are." "It's not all that bad though you know? The kindness that people in this town have, makes me feel better. It's just the pity they give me sometimes that gets me ticked. I just don't like it. Makes me feel like I need special treatment, which I don't." I explained. "I know. How you feel I used to feel that way too. I remember, my past Girlfriend Jill, once she broke up with me the way she did, I felt cold and numb, to everything and anyone around me, I felt like a stray cat, no where to go, no moving forward. everyone in this town gave me the same look, of sympathy, and pity. I hated it, it wore off after a few months though. Then again, it's nice to know that people care when you're in pain," he told me. I already knew the story of Jill, so I wanted to save him from the pain of explaining what he went through some more. It'll open old wounds. But if I didn't ask it'd be rude. "Sorry." I said. "Hmm?" once again he stared into my icy blue eyes. "The break up. I'm sorry that she broke your heart. Heartbreak. Though I lack memory, I feel the pain, in my heart, when I get sudden images in my head I realize they're memories. Small pieces of memories, and I can't put them back together, it's like a puzzle. And the worst part is, every time I get these images in my head, they're nightmares, It frightens me. The scary memories haunt me, and put me in a place in my head that's the most chilling of them all, a place where my heart breaks several times. A place where I feel the most excluded, and isolated. I hate that feeling, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I'm sorry I really am." Wow, it was so easy to open up to him. With others it's like being stuck between a lion and a shark. But with him it's as easy as butter. "Thank you, for understanding... I don't know why but, it's so easy to talk to you Chels ." He told me. "Funny, I feel the same way." the wind silenced us both. As if all our pain and sufferings had been blown away somehow. Like a huge weight getting lifted off our shoulders. "Chelsea... I'm Glad we talked. Thank you for coming over. Lets do this again sometime." he said, eyes filled with joy. "Yea. We should." I replied. And from there watching the sunset dim, transforming to a full moon that brought peace to my heart. I knew then and there. That I'd be staying in this town. Even after I get my memories back. I feel as though I were home, this town is my home, I belong on these islands, somehow, someway I was destined to be here. On the sunshine islands.

**Again thank you for reading! XD ^.^ stay tuned for my next chapter, and pleases please pretty please leave a comment below. What did you think? Again I care about your opinions so don't be a stranger. ^_^**


End file.
